Inseparable Companion
by takeasadsong
Summary: Sakura and Naruto’s blossoming relationship is put on hold when Sakura becomes obsessed with thoughts of Sasuke. When Itachi is captured and in reach, will Sakura take this chance to substitute Sasuke, or will Kakashi intervene? Various LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto is not my creation.

Summary outline- Sakura and Naruto's blossoming relationship is put on hold when Sakura becomes obsessed with thoughts of what Sasuke and her could have had. When Itachi is captured and in reach, will Sakura take this chance to substitute Sasuke, or will Kakashi intervene and put her in her place..?

**Inseparable Companion**

Chapter 1:

Konoha was dim in the early hours of dusk and the streets scarce of people. All Ninja showed up, dressed in black, the mood solemn to honour the late Uchiha Sasuke. A traitor, who had chosen to go down a dark road of revenge and abandonment,

A warm hand came down to rest gently on Sakura's shoulder. The contact from another human being brought her back to earth. Sakura bowed her head to hide the tears that were pushing out from her clenched eyelids.

Sakura had forgiven Sasuke long ago and managed to tame her overbearing crush and romantic notions of being noticed. Growing with Team 7 had opened her eyes to the important bonds she had made. Her desire to have Sasuke back for selfish reasons had mellowed to a respectable team desire to retrieve their important friend.

Now standing in the melancholy atmosphere Naruto stood close. His face strong with emotion. He had been the closest to Sasuke, and during the moments before his death Naruto fought passionately to prevent it. His best friend, whom he never gave up on, had perished. Naruto had screamed at Sasuke to wake until he passed out from lack of blood. Sakura's grief overwhelmed her also and she wept uselessly until backup had arrived. The scene Anbu had come across showed a now distorted landscape of turned over trees, shattered rock cliffs and fallen ninja. They had won, you could say, but loss had hit deep and there arrival home was bleak.

Naruto's arm sought blindly into the folds of Sakura's shirt, then found and clasped her hand tight. They had grown close. Naruto's love only growing deeper and Sakura responded softly in kind but only when she was caught off guard.

Sakura felt guilty though, regardless of her blossoming relationship with Naruto, there was a time when having Sasuke fight side by side with her again had made her feel a nostalgic stirring in the pit of her stomach. They had grown so much stronger now. All three were so different from the naïve children they had started out as, and in a moment of adrenalin fuelled chakra attacks and genjistu Sakura had glanced over at Sasuke and when he looked back something had sparked. Sakura had felt her heart rate rise and her face flush slightly.

Though Sasuke had never come back to Konoha, so when they had aided in Orichimaru's defeat he had lingered back and wandered the other villages, still searching out Itachi. It was the confrontation with his brother that had doomed him.

"Sakura" Naruto's voice roused her from her thoughts. "Let's go…"

They walked away from the murmurs of prayer, slightly acknowledging fellow teammates. Kakashi noticed them and exited the site to follow them out. What he came across was Naruto sobbing brokenly into Sakura's hair. His long arms wrapped around her shoulders tightly. Sakura felt Kakashi's presence and looked up into his face. Her eyes were wild with grief and tears had blotched her cheeks. He felt their sorrow.

"Kakashi-sensei," She whispered hoarsely. "What are we going to do?"

He did not have an answer.

--

Sakura found a happy Naruto sitting at the ramen stand with more than one empty bowl piled beside him.

"Yo Saukra-chan," Naruto greeted with a full mouth.

Sakura sat down beside him and ordered a water. They chatted companionably about their friends until they sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Wanna come over tonight?"

She did not answer straight away and Naruto stopped his slurping and looked sideways at her profile.

"Yeah… guess so"

It hasn't been happening long, but Sakura already felt a small nagging regret.

She would visit his messy house and complain. They'd invite whoever was available to join them drink sake, chat and squeal with laughter. But the days were more frequent when it was only the two of them, and then there was just nothing to laugh about when they were alone.

One night right in the middle of Naruto's impressions of 'Ero-Sennin' Sakura just fell asleep. She had drunk much and eaten less, missions had been tough lately and she took all that was offered.

"Ne Sakuraaaa!" He scooted closer; she was softly snoring in the folds of her arms. Her legs crossed and back bent. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep here…ne." Naruto scratched his head, pondering on the best action to take.

Sakura woke to a slack hand resting heavily on her hip, and she groggily rolled over,

"Ehhr… what?" Her eyes opened slightly, it was still dark. She froze; the warmth of another body was close. Sakura was surprised and a little embarrassed to look into the sleeping face of Naruto.

She punched him.

"Naruto hentai!" She screeched. He climbed back on the bed.

"What! That's unfair Sakura-chan, I was asleep" He replied rubbing his swelling cheek. "Anyways, you should be thanking me, you fell asleep and I only have one bed and I shared it with you."

Sakura sighed in annoyance and muttered, "You should be a gentleman and take the couch!"

"I don't have a couch."

"Then the floor!"

Naruto rolled over and pulled the blankets with him, "Naw, I'm good here… 'Night"

Sakura sat still, then relented and lay back down. Naruto's breathing wasn't even and she new he was still awake.

"Sakura…"

He rolled and they faced one another.

"Sakura," The bed dipped with Naruto's movements, indicating him moving closer. Sakura panicked, and she didn't want to think about the direction her thoughts were heading.

"Goodnight Naruto!"

But surprisingly tonight he wouldn't let up. When she rolled over. He rolled over with her. Propping himself up over her, he looked down at her with a serious expression on his face. Sakura found it hard to look away and just brush him off.

"Sakura, may I… kiss you?"

She didn't answer so he lowered himself gently and pressed his lips on hers. Sakura could feel both their hearts beating erratically.

He pushed harder and her mouth opened under his. Not really sure of what to do Naruto just explored timidly, then growing in confidence became more passionate. They drew apart for air and before Sakura could protest he kissed her again.

That night was the beginning and they both discovered a new side of there relationship. Naruto was clumsy in his actions and blushed heatedly when he couldn't unclasp her bra. She lifted his shirt over his shoulders, taking in his sun tanned skin and toned abdomen. He caressed her breasts hesitantly then trailed his fingers down over her stomach. Sakura gasped as she felt her skin ripple in response and she un-consciously bucked into his hips.

"Hrrnnn, Sakura!" Naruto's hand came between them and he pulled at his pants drawstring. Sakura's mind was in a haze and she didn't really think of his actions until she felt him pushing himself into her.

"Naruto… it hurts!"

"Shit, Sakura! I'm sorry but please just… hold on"

The discomfort eased and she found her self-joining into the rhythm. They both enjoyed nipping and touching each other, discovering one another's sensitive spots. After they lay spent, sleep came quickly and their limbs loosely tangled around each other. Drawing comfort from one another.

They continued the fling throughout the next few weeks, almost every night. Sakura always let Naruto lead her into submission, telling herself it's what he wants and she just enjoyed the distraction. But lately her mind was clouding dangerously.

She would run her fingers through his tall yellow spikes and trails her fingertips across his suntanned skin and her mind would automatically think of how different they were opposed to long black strands and pale alabaster skin. The first night her thoughts became corrupted, she hastily pushed them at the back of her mind, but one night when Sasuke's face came to surface when Naruto was on the top of her, the guilt washed over her.

"Naruto," Sakura spoke as she hurriedly dressed. "I can't keep sleeping over like this."

Naruto stood up from the bed and moved towards her, "Then move in with me."

Sakura paused in her movements. Then turned to face him. She felt elated at his proposal, but then she shook those troublesome thoughts from her head.

"No, Naruto. I can't be with you like this"

"Like what?" He protested.

Sakura's frustration rose, "I don't have time for a heart to heart, Tsunade-shishou has summoned me…"

But Naruto blocked her attempted exit. "What you're saying makes no sense. I know we're kinda being secretive, but it's not something we have to keep hidden at all, right? Let's go on a real date tonight"

Sakura felt her stomach twist. "Naruto, I don't know if I'm ready for that sort of relationship yet."

Naruto shook his head. "Why?"

And then something dawned on him. "Is this about Sasuke?" He had a strong grip on her arm, and it now tightened. "You're still in love with him?!"

Sakura refused instantly, but Naruto wouldn't hear it. It turned tense fast and he looked away. Sakura felt an un-recognisable emotion rise to the surface when watching his pained expression avoid her face. But she didn't want to think about it now and walked hurriedly toward the door.

"He meant a lot to both of us, Sakura. For you it was different, I know but…"

Sakura didn't let him finish and left.

End Chapter 1.

Criticism that is constructive is appreciated.

Thanks.

RxR.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inseparable Companion**

Disclaimer: Naruto is not my mine.

Chapter:2

Sakura was so lost in thought that's she didn't see the person standing in front of her with his hand raised in greeting, until she walked into him.

"Yo, Sakura" Kakashi greeted.

"Ah! Sensei, morning," Sakura blinked in surprise. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.."

Kakashi rolled on his heels and looked past her. Sakura, confused, looked behind.

"Where are you coming from so early?" Kakashi asked smoothly, "You house is in the north part of town, right?"

Sakura felt a rising panic, and covered it with a laugh. "Yeah, I stayed at a friends. Actually I just passed out there, now I've got a bit of a hangover."

Sakura attempted to look abashed. Wether Kakashi believed her or not, he did not press it, and changed the topic.

"I'll walk with you to the Hokage's." And he fell into step beside her.

Sakura didn't bother asking how he knew she was headed there, but figured it was obvious.

"How was the mission?" Sakura felt guilty about not asking sooner.

Kakashi looked down at her, a slight crease formed between his brows. "It was a success.."

"Congratulations Sensei," Sakura said, not even knowing the details.

"Hn. We have… Itachi in custody."

Sakura was stunned and he saw the disbelief strike her face when she whipped around to look at him.

Kami! Here was Sasuke's murderer in our hands! Now was our chance to get some closure, avenge his death! Kill the bastard!

"Sakura, I know what you're thinking, and believe me, we all have similar thoughts, but it's not that simple."

Sakura was pissed, "Like hell!"

Sakura couldn't get her head around the fact that Itachi was here! The Hokage! Sakura realised, this must be what she wants to see me about. She broke into a run.

And it was.

Tsunade was ready for her, and when Sakura walked into her office, Kakashi still on her heels, Tsunade could see the angry storm on her face.

She sighed heavily, "I see you told her, Kakashi."

He _hmmd_ and shrugged then looked out the window.

They argued for a short while, Sakura's screeching was eventually drowned out by Tsunade's overwhelming bellow. Kakashi had stepped out earlier, when the noise became too much for his ears, and taken to reading icha icha while lazing against the hallway wall outside. When the door opened then slammed shut, a fuming Sakura marched up to him.

"Arghh!," She screamed frustrated. "She wants me to treat him!? He murdered Sasuke! We should just let him die! Never wake him up from his stupid coma!"

Kakashi sighed in understanding, "Now Sakura, don't think of doing anything rash. He has destroyed more lives then just ours. We mustn't act so selfishly, Itachi must be evaluated in court and tried fairly." Kakashi put a hand on top of her head. "Don't worry though, he'll get what's coming."

Sakura new Kakashi was right. But when he showed her to Itachi's cell, Sakura wondered about the confrontation. Would she be able to control her disgust. What is she accidentally killed him… Would she then be in trouble?

"Kakashi shifted on his feet and Sakura turned to him, "You alright with him?"

Sakura nodded, half smiling. "Yeah, how dangerous can one sleeping assassin be."

When Kakashi didn't move Sakura pushed him out the door reassuring him she was going to be fine and she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Well, I do need to go inform Naruto of a few things.." If he saw her stiffen at the mention of Naruto he didn't show it. "There are guards just down the corridor, they'll lend a hand if you need it." And then he was gone.

Sakura stood outside a moment longer than necessary and when she entered things were not as she had imagined. Itachi needs to be awake, she told herself. No one can reach his thoughts, or trial an un-conscious man. The sooner she can wake him up the sooner he can be sentenced for his evil crimes.

Itachi lay still. The cell was dark and cool. No windows were anywhere in sight. He only had black pants on and bandages wrapped around his mid draft and head. His torso and feet were bare. Sakura felt a pang of longing when she took in the familiar features, so much like Sasuke's…

She thought of the look they'd shared, and regret threatened to swallow her whole. They might have had something! Sakura shook her head of her thoughts and looked back at her patient. His breathing was light and she had to bend close to check he was still alive. Running simple tests, she recognised a healthy body and a few cracked ribs. Fractures were also healing well in the wrists and left leg. Which would heal even quicker with her chakra flow.

So the serious damage must be internal.

She reluctantly scooted closer to his still frame and lightly touched his temples. His hair was silk against her fingers and his skin smooth and firm. Distracted by his closeness she lent forward and breathed him in, then realising what she was doing she jerked back shocked and disgusted with herself.

That was enough for one today. She left quickly without turning back.

Naruto was not at the Ramen stand when she walked past, and she was relieved. Sakura had managed to avoid him for a whole week and in return she focused a lot on Itachi. He had a lot of complicated chakra strands looping around inside his mind that Sakura didn't recognise. She'd pull back from scrying through his head to do some more research then dive back in. It turned out to be very time consuming and mentally draining. Each day she'd drop a report in to Shizune about her progress.

Kakashi was on the sidewalk reading when she exited the building that evening and she walked up beside him and they strolled companionably.

"How's it all going?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura frowned thoughtfully, "Well I think I'm almost there, but I can't be sure. Itachi has so many chakra strands spider webbed all over his mind, touching the wrong one breaks my link and I have to start again! It's though he has booby trapped his mind with techniques to keep people out."

Kakashi hmmd thoughtfully.

"But there's also a lot of fried wires in there, if you get my meaning. I'm going to have to repare them myself to get a response at all…"

Kakashi knew Sakura would figure it out and he told her so. She smiled, pleased and he had the sudden urge to be in her company a little while longer.

"Want to have some tea?"

Sakura, not wanting to go home to an empty house just yet, accepted.

--

The next day Sakura decided she was losing her mind. She new it was because she was spending way too much time with an un-conscious man!

While focusing on a subtle healing flow of chakra into his mind, she started to get frustrated at always being pushed out. She entered again feeling annoyed, and had to pull back at the violent force behind her approach, reminding herself how delicate the mind is. Yet after starting over so many times she was getting pissed. Sakura started muttering things to Itachi, using all the bad curses she knew. When she felt the familiar resistance building, ready to push her out she let her chakra grow strong and blasted it into the source, fighting it off.

"Eep!" Sakura yelped, as she fell backwards off her chair. She stood up and dusted her skirt down. "That hurt!" She said accusingly to Itachi. But he showed no response. She slumped on the chair feeling defeated

Sakura sighed, tired all the sudden. She found herself drifting into daydreams a lot lately, mainly about Sasuke, something she rarely did nowadays. Leaning forward she let her head rest gently on the bed. She looked at his pale hand and without thinking grazed her own hand across his knuckles. She touched his arm lightly and then lightly trailed her fingers from his bandaged torso up to his collarbone.

"…look so much like Sasuke." Sakura murmured before leaning over to stare down into Itachi's placid features. She didn't remember moving and the current blur of thoughts made her forget who she was really looking at. She bent her head and pressed her lips onto his. They were firm lips and cool under her warm face.

Then she felt the oddest thing, it was more the atmosphere had just changed then anything actually moving. She was embarrassed she'd forgotten herself and pulled back, only to freeze in horror. Two red eyes looked up at her from the very awake Uchiha Itachi.

"Please don't tell me you did that to wake me up…"

--

Sakura had been so shocked she'd exited in world record time. The cell doors locking instantly at her departure. If the guards thought she acted odd when she dahed past them, they didn't show it. She had been so surprised she'd come all the way home without giving her report. Itachi was awake! And no one would know until she informed them! There were no cameras in the cell. It was so scarce only one nurse came at the end of the week for cleaning and routine necessities, and Sakura had been doing all that lately.

Sakura new she should let people know he was awake. Itachi would be upgraded to a higher security cell and interrogations would begin almost instantly, but she felt humiliated and without being able to restrain herself she let the tears flow. The report can wait, and she sobbed herself to sleep.

End Chapter 2.

Let me know what you think…

:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Inseparable Companion**

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine

Thanks to my few reviewers.

Also, it may seem confusing but this contains a few pairings, revolving around Sakura. Itachi's relationship with her is the dominant one, but that doesn't mean it's the most important.

_**Chapter 3**_

Sakura awoke early and immediately remembering the previous days events, she decided that she was angry. Reflecting on her actions, Sakura realised how foolish she'd been and remembered how much she despised Itachi. If he tries to tease her about it, or a smirk appears on his damn annoying face, Sakura figured she'd just punch him. Hard.

Feeling somewhat energetic and more confident Sakura skipped breakfast and showered straight away, knowing she had double the paper work and it was best to get an early start.

She had just stopped in the doorway to slip on her shoes when she heard someone knocking. Sakura walked over to the door and peered through the peephole. It was an unfamiliar shinobi who had far from good news to deliver. Tsunade was expecting her immediately. Itachi had escaped.

Her face was unusually placid, her brows only slightly furrowed, actually the only indication of her furious temper was the force behind her repetitive finger tapping. Sakura could swear her nails were chipping out holes into the wooden desk. So absorbed in her observation, Sakura jumped when Tsunade spoke up, "Sakura, tell me something…" Her taping ceased. "What was Itachi's condition when you left yesterday evening?"

Sakura felt a rising panic. "Well yesterday evening… he was still unconscious."

She wondered how much trouble she'd get herself into if she didn't speak the truth, but she saw no easy way out, and her excuse came out rushed. "Itachi awoke before I finished my shift. I'm sorry I didn't inform anyone immediately, but he didn't show any outward aggressive signs and I assumed he didn't have enough-"

"Sakura!" Tsunade cut her off, her voice heightening in anger. "This is unacceptable, what were you thinking? Itachi's not just any ninja! I trusted you could oversee this competently!"

She sighed in frustration. "I understand you've had a lot on your mind with Sasukes-kun's death, but I thought it would be more reason for you to work on this for me…"

Sakura stayed silent. Not sure what say to excuse her poor effort.

Tsunade stood from her seat and turned to look out the window. "You look pale, Sakura. You have for a while now, I mean…" She looked over at Sakura, her voice softening. "Your behaviour has changed somewhat. You are almost lifeless, Sakura. Where have your energy and vigour gone too? This passive attitude is not something I want to get used to, so… I'm going to give you a 2 month reprieve."

Sakura was shocked and opened her mouth to protest.

"NO, I won't hear it. I've already put a team together to retrieve Itachi. He couldn't have gotten too far with the state his body is in.

Go home Sakura. Mourn, sleep, leave Konoha for a while if that's what you want, just return when you have sorted yourself out."

Sakura left speechless and a little hurt. She felt she'd been working hard and one slip up gets her out and gone. Sakura hadn't realised though, how obvious her listless attitude was becoming. She thought she had managed to keep up with her day-to-day life, now she was worrying if she was beginning to become neglectful of some things.

Sakura walked home suddenly feeling very tired  


* * *

Kakashi let out a weary sigh and sauntered over to his seat at the ramen stand.

Naruto and he had just returned from a mission. It was short and simple and they had completed the intended trade smoothly. Returning, Kakashi had waited for Naruto to start his compulsory spiel about going to eat ramen, and was getting ready to disappear out of there, when Naruto said something completely different and threw him off guard.

"You got someone you like, Kakashi?" Kakashi was surprised. And a little embarrassed.

"Of course, Naruto." Kakashi said smiling, his visible eye crinkling, "Why… I like you, Naruto-kun, and I like Sakura-chan, and I like Iruka-sensei, and I -"

"No! Baka-sensei" cried Naruto in frustration. "That's not what I mean!"

Naruto frowned deep and he shoved his hands deep in his pockets, "That's not what I mean at all. Never mind…"

Muttering something about training and an early night Naruto turned and headed off home.

Kakashi ended up eating ramen anyway. Sitting alone staring into his bowl he pondered his ex-students strange behaviour. Kakashi suspected he knew the direction of Naruto's distracted thoughts and knew the sort of answer that Naruto had wanted from him. He always had obvious feeling for Sakura and Kakashi was aware of Sakura's new tolerance of Naruto. He was now wondering if Sakura herself was also contributing directly to Naruto's inner conflict. Perhaps they were involved in a relationship now? Kakashi scratched his chin thoughtfully. He then picked up his bowl and swiftly pulling down his mask he drank the rest of the bowls contents down.  


* * *

Sakura tossed and turned in bed. Her restless behaviour left her staring wide eyed at the ceiling. Pale light illuminated the roof in distorting shapes. The wind was singing softly and a cool breeze gently pushed her curtains up high. Transfixed by the moving shadows Sakura felt the weight rather than sense the presence first. She sat up fast and pulled a kunai out from its hidden place under her mattress, but a strong arm defended itself from the cutting motion and her wrists were gripped tightly. Sakura stumbled backward and pulled the intruder forward a step. She gasped when she recognized Itachi's calm face with only a subtle frown creasing his smooth forehead.

Sakura felt a pang of fear. Did he come to kill her?

Still unsure or not if she was about to scream Itachi's hand snaked around Sakura's waist to hold her arms down while his other hand clamped over her mouth tightly. He leaned his head down level with her ear and whispered low, "Let's take a walk."

Sakura walked cautiously beside Itachi. Occasionally throwing a wary glance in his direction. He caught her gaze once and smirked. It was late and the streets were bare, even so Sakura wondered the boldness of his actions; walking out in public, and considered where they were heading. Itachi froze suddenly and pulled Sakura back swiftly into the blackness of the shadows. She struggled but his arms were like vices and threatened her breathing.

Murmurs became apparent and two figures stumbled around the corner. The man started singing, his drunken behaviour apparent. His female companion laughed shrilly and wrapped her arms through his. They slowed down and stopped in front of the their shadowy hiding place, not noticing Sakura and Itachi hidden within. The couples laughing fell into giggling and nipping at each other's necks. Their shadowed figures bent into a kiss and embraced.

Sakura's discomfort grew as the time lengthened. The couple were not indicating any sign of breaking apart anytime soon. Their combined shadow grew slimmer as they struggled to get closer and the noisy kiss became low and breathy. Suddenly the man pulled his head back and said in a thick voice. "Lets go back to my place," the lady didn't protest as he led her off down the road.

Sakura pulled from Itachi's closeness out of the shadows and into the light. She released a deep breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and noticed her heart was beating a little faster than usual.

"Come on." Itachi's voice brought her around and not even knowing why, Sakura followed without protest.

She shouldn't have been surprised, but she was as they appeared in front of the Uchiha residence, now completely un-occupied. Sakura felt a foreboding feeling wash over her and Itachi practically pushed her through the entrance. He grabbed her arm painfully and dragged her through empty corridors and sliding doors. At a narrow staircase, Itachi walked behind Sakura, making sure she went up, then they were in a room.

A single candle was lit and illuminated the room. Sakura could see a bedroll, weapons and a few utensils.

Itachi sat down, suddenly looking weary. Sakura noticed now that he didn't look well. He had purple smudges under his eyes, his head hung low and his shoulders were stiff.

"Come here."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me!"

Itachi looked up at her, a fierce expression on his face. "Heal me!"

Sakura allowed him to see her surprise.

"I can't do it myself. I never fully recovered my strength after Sasuke's attack before being ambushed by Anbu…

There's something wrong that I can't recognise, I'm not a medic. I need you to see if I've had a seel placed somewhere on my body that I can't locate myself."

Sakura crossed her arms; she had healed some of the strongest shinobi she could think of in the past and she didn't doubt Itachi had trouble healing him self properly. She'd seen numerous intricate seels extremely complicated, woven throughout his mind, and probably linking to other areas of his body.

Itachi must have a lot of enemies to be cursed upon so many times.

Sakura had subconsciously moved closer while thinking. Itachi seeing her examine him lost in thought was convinced she already had an idea of how to help him, though if she was going to do it or not was another matter.

"I'll pay you…"

Sakura met his eyes in shock. "What? I don't want your filthy money! Who knows where you managed to steal it! Or what you did for it, for that matter…"

Itachi chuckled softly and stretched an arm out. He reached for her, grazing her hip, and Sakura flinched. "I saw the way you were looking down at me back when I was locked up. I've seen it on many women's faces before. We can… both do a _service_ for each other."

His finger hooked into her waistband, "What do you say…"

Sakura smacked his hand back, "You're disgusting!"

Instead of walking from the room she approached him. She'd planned to give him a good punch in the stomach and drag him back to the prison quarters, but her punch just didn't summon her monstrous strength she held, and she found herself roughly grabbing his collar instead. His face was pulled close to hers and Itachi just watched.

"Like I'd ever want to do something so gross with you. I'm taking you with me to be interrogated and executed!"

She pulled him forward and up, but the motion became clumsy as he refused to budge. Sakura focused her chakra but it wouldn't centre. She just couldn't feel the motivation to attack him so powerfully. Itachi put is hands on her shoulder and pushed her down onto his legs.

Sakura growled in protest but didn't try to resist, Itachi smirked at this.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Sakura hissed.

"Tsk tsk. We both know how strong you are, you can easily fight me off." Itachi moved one hand to the bottom of her shirt, slowly reaching under, "If you really didn't want something to happen you would have stopped me along time ago."

Sakura kept stubbornly silent. But her breasts heaved heavily now. Looking at Itachi, Sakura felt the pangs of loss due to the nostalgic feeling Itachi stirred in her. Sasuke's brother was of the same colouring and attitude. His features were similar, except that of Itachi's hair being slightly shorter and the hollowness being deeper under his eyes. Sakura knew she desired Itachi as a replacement. It was wrong and Sakura hated that part of herself, but the desire was there and it was growing stronger.

"Now then." Itachi said silkily, "Let me return that kiss you used to wake me up…"

"NO." Sakura's eyes went wide. "No kissing."

If Itachi had a problem with that, he didn't show it. "Fine then."

And he leant forward and ripped her shirt open.  


* * *

End chapter 3.

I will continue with lemon I think.

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Inseparable Companion**

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine

_**Chapter 4**_

Itachi's hands were cool against her warm skin un-like Naruto's whose were warms and coarse. Sakura suddenly felt guilty thinking of him, and then quickly reminded herself that she had never committed to Naruto and that she didn't need to feel as if she was betraying him.

It was none of his business whom she chose to sleep with anyway.

Itachi's hands made her thoughts of Naruto fade. He had removed her torn shirt and was pulling her pants down over her hips. Sakura arched her aching breasts into his face, running her hands into his hair to help change his direction.

He chuckled at her displeasure at his negligence and bent his head to accommodate. Sakura gasped in pleasure, rocking hard in his lap. Itachi let out a low groan and suckled forcefully. Sakura couldn't decide if it became more painful or pleasurable. He pushed her down onto the cold floor hard. In her haze she didn't notice how much it actually hurt.

Itachi's erection was pressed tightly into Sakura's thigh and she grinded against him greedily. He hissed and grabbed her hands roughly, holding them tightly above her head. "Not yet!"

Sakura winced at the force but wanted to continue. He moved back to remove his cloak and untie his pants. Sakura laid back and watched from hooded eyes. Her heart was beating erratically and when Sakura looked closely she could see Itachi's breaths were short too.

She moved her fingers down to remove her panties but Itachi was suddenly over her again.

He pushed her hands away, "I'll do it."

And suddenly his mouth was on her. He had lifted her leg over his bare shoulder and ran his tongue over the sensitive spot behind her knee, then slowly trailed his tongue downwards.

Sakura bit her knuckles to keep from crying out. His tongue entered her, and he had pulled both knees over his shoulders and scooped Sakura's body close to him. Sakura lets her cries come out and reached for his bent shoulders, her nails scraping at his clammy skin.

She came with his mouth still on her and then fell back onto the floor, her legs sliding down his arms.

But it wasn't the end. Itachi grabber her ankles and pulled her forward so their hips were pressing, he then lifted her up under the arms and pushed up inside of her. She cried out and wrapped her legs around his hips. His arms hugged her in close and he pushed himself into her hot body over and over. Sakura's eyes were dazedly open and staring down onto his black head of hair. When she felt his thrusting grow quicker she clenched her muscles to meet his climax and they both came together.

Itachi releasing a quiet and restrained grunt and Sakura, so far gone she never even heard her own cry, which was, _"Sasuke!"  
_

* * *

_  
_

Afterwards they lay on the floor spent. Sakura couldn't look into his face, her own face hot with shame. Her desire sated she now felt ashamed of being with someone such as Itachi. He killed Sasuke and was a traitor to Konoha and Sakura felt just as traitorous. She moved to stand and dress. Her legs were a little shaky and she struggled to be quiet. It didn't really matter though because Itachi was not asleep. He rolled over and grabbed her wrist,

"Where are you rushing off too?" His voice cool, "You have to keep up your end of the bargain now…"

She felt nervous now, would he try to kill her if she refused? Sakura grimaced. How could she not help him? They had just had sex, and it wasn't for any romantic reason.

"Y- you need to lie back down then.

Now relax and let my flow of chakra enter…"

She sat next to him on the floor, gazing down at his form. His eyes were open and Sakura had to ask him to close them in fear of Itachi using the sharingan on her. She couldn't allow herself to trust him that much.

The night was becoming lighter breaking into the early hours of the morning and Sakura was growing more exhausted by the minute.

She tried to leave earlier but Itachi was adamant on her staying, "You've done nothing! I feel no real change!"

Sakura sat back, "I need my books! I need to have some source to study from, there's things going on in that thick skull of yours that I don't recognize!"

She hadn't noticed she was raising her voice until she finished her sentence. She took a calming breath. Itachi looked angry.

"I need to go the med building to do some research"

"NO! I can't take that chance! Someone could notice something suspicious!"

"Then at least let me go home to get some of my own books. I'm not your prisoner remember!"

Itachi just smirked at her comment and didn't reply. "Talking to you gives me a headache. Fine. Go. You'll be back."

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Oh? What makes you so sure? I might go and tell the Hokage where our _no. 1 missing prisoner_ is hiding"

Itachi sighed and crossed his arms. "If I'm apprehended before you heal my chakra problem I'll tell the Hokage what _fucking her no.1 student _is like."

Her mouth fell open.

His smile was sickly, "Now… go do something useful so we can both get on with our lives."

Sakura was shocked and extremely worried. She never even considered that possibility. She could deny it or claim it was forced! But Itachi had the sharingan to convince anyone of the truth, not too mention it was the truth!

Sakura only hoped Itachi might accidentally get killed before he had the chance to let it slip.

Sakura left hurriedly and extremely worried with what she had gotten her self into.  


* * *

Scanning her medical notes, previous case studies and textbooks just helped her fall asleep. Not even the worry of her circumstance could keep her awake. She dreamt of the sex and Sasuke's face panting above her. She awoke in early afternoon, lying on her floor, her head on a book.

Groaning, Sakura rolled over and stared at her ceiling.

"_What am I doing…?_"

Sakura rubbed her thighs together, creating a warm friction. Her dream felt like a memory rather than a fantasy. She flushed remembering Itachi's lustful lovemaking, and acknowledged that her mind allowed Itachi's similar form take that of Sasuke's.

She wondered if Itachi had heard her call Sasuke's name or if he even cared? Sakura thought not, they were both using each other in the end, anyway.

Looking around her room her eye's found her Team 7 photograph framed next to her bed.

Sakura looked at Sasuke's unsmiling face.

Time to find something useful in her textbooks! She couldn't possibly go back there tonight with nothing new if she expected Itachi to help her out in return!

Sakura noticed nothing dominantly helpful, but gathered some medical books and journals that might be relevant to Itachi's condition to take with her. It was evening, almost 6, and Sakura realized she couldn't remember when she ate last. She stopped at a small vender and bought soba noodles, when the man at the counter asked if that was all, she only hesitated for a moment before getting seconds.

Itachi better like soba!

End chapter 4.

Sorry it's another short chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Inseparable Companion

Author: I'm sorry this is late!

Thankyou to those who left such nice reviews.  Please tell me what you think!

_**Chapter 5**_

Sakura felt she was getting nowhere.

Itachi complained of headaches and his chakra was becoming more difficult to channel each day. Sakura could only ease his pain with her own chakra.

Itachi would occasionally take her into his arms and push her down onto his bedroll. She could never remember who would draw forward first.

It had only been five days but Sakura had settled into a familiar routine of visiting everyday. The reality of who Itachi was and what he'd done had been pushed somewhere far away. She had become numb to rational thinking and focused on her lusting after his Sasuke-like presence.

It was on a clear morning that Sakura wondered into the Uchiha residence to find it empty. She checked all rooms, and Itachi was nowhere in site.

Stopping her search and heading back upstairs, Sakura eventually sat down on the floor, crossed her legs and gave a defeated sigh.

She heard the rustling of movement surrounding her and additional shadows now stretched along hers. A three ninja team entered the house and were now standing two feet behind her. Sakura gasped in surprise.

"Looks like we got a squatter"

Sakura was trying to think up a valid excuse to her actions but was saved by a familiar voice,

"That's no squatter… Sakura-chan?"

She turned around wide eyed, "Genma-san!"

He grinned coyly, his senbon stick twitching in between his lips.

"Well now, this is an interesting spot to take a vacation."

She felt her face flush and explained lamely, "I was just looking around, and I never got to see inside before…"

Genma gave a half smile and cocked his head to the side, "Sure, babe, I understand." He turned and signalled to his other two members waiting,

"Go ahead without me, I'll take care of this."

"Were you tracking me down?"

Genma laughed and winked at her, "Naw. I wish I were sent to fetch you, gorgeous. We are still looking for Itachi. The Uchiha residence was naively overlooked so we thought we'd include it in our sweep of the town, but I can see now it's empty of him."

Sakura wasn't sure if she was pleased or not that Itachi had managed to elude this run in.

Genma sobered a little and took a step closer. "I know life's shit right now, and I'm not the type of guy with the gift of words, but if you need anyone to talk to…or even just some _comfort_-" Sakura looked away blushing again, heatedly, "…you can call on me." He winked before going on.

"Though, I'm staying with Kakashi for the next few weeks. I had a little fire in my apartment- jealous lover…"

He grinned mischievously and Sakura didn't ask for the details.

She was flattered at his attention and playboy manner so she gave him a cheeky smile, "Gee, Genma. I can see you comforting every poor heartbroken girl in Konoha"

He chuckled and turned to leave, "That's it! Smile! SMILE!"

He vanished to follow his comrades and she decided not to wait around for Itachi and find other company for a change. She wondered how her friends were doing and realised it had been more than a month since she'd spoken to Naruto.

Sakura didn't want to purposely seek him out but she still went by the Ramen stand, Ichiraku, though Naruto was not there.

Sighing she stopped at the training grounds and stripped off her jacket. The warm up stretches felt good and she felt the sudden desire to run really fast. Her energy levels were beaming for release and Sakura realised it had been months since she'd had a good spar with someone. She finished her push-ups and continued on with some defensive movement patterns. Each step process grew with an added attack manoeuvre.

Sweat made her skin clammy and sheen, and she refused to stop and brush the bangs from her eyes.

"You should really pull back first before you continue with such a heavy sweep of open fist attacks."

His voice had stopped her in surprise; Kakashi stood a short distance to her side. His casual stance didn't give away the amount of time he'd been watching her, his eyes were also downcast to his orange book.

A sliver of annoyance tugged at Sakura as she looked at it.

"Oh, well if you'd be so kind to demonstrate to me then, _sensei_."

Kakashi did look up now. She spread her legs and readied her fists for combat, a daring expression on her face. He folded his book in one hand.

"On you?"

"Of course on me! When was the last time we trained together, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmmm" Kakashi scratched his clothed chin thoughtfully, "I'm kind of tired…"

"Come on, sensei! I'll shout you dinner, so we'll just do hand to hand combat. No use of chakra and hand seals, ok?"

He nodded and a small smile appeared behind his mask, "Free dinner… how can I refuse."

"Don't get cocky, sensei. I'm not the same little girl you trained all those years ago."

"And I'm not your sensei anymore."

Sakura moved first and he easily dodged, but her turn around was fast and he had to block. The contact led to further attack and Sakura was forcing him back with her blows. But her targeted areas were not actually hitting any damaging points.

"Mm. I think I've warmed up now…"

Sakura drew back from his strikes. He was swift and powerful. Her strength was channelling chakra and she cursed her compulsion to draw on it. Kakashi had put his book away though, so that had to mean she wasn't that bad. She new her skills had heightened considerably in the past years, but still; Kakashi was an intimidating figure, one who had years of experience behind him.

"I hear you have a new roommate, Kakashi-sensei."

He sighed, "Not by choice, I assure you. Genma was there when I got home one evening. I didn't even think I told him where I lived…"

Sakura laughed at hearing this. They had pulled apart when chatting and were circling around.

"I hear you've been seeing a lot of Naruto."

Sakura stumbled, and then regained her balance quickly. "Not really… I've been so busy these past few weeks I haven't seen anyone really."

Kakashi hmmd thoughtfully, wondering at her lies. "Doing what? You're taking a break from work right now."

A growing panic touched Sakura and Itachi flashed through her mind. Sakura immediately let her emotions get the better of her, and punched hard, chakra adding an inhumane strength. Kakashi narrowly escaped and her fist shattered the earth near his feet.

"Sak-" Her leg sweep tripped him and he flipped back. She was moving fast and Kakashi landed heavily. He drew his hands up to perform several hands seals but they were caught in strong hands. Kakashi only glimpsed Sakura quickly before she kicked him hard in front. His fingers flew from her hands and he hit a tree trunk hard. Splintering wood and branches fell around him.

Gasping hard Kakashi struggled to stand. "Sa- Sakura!"

She was by his side in a heartbeat. "Kakashi-sensei! I'm so sorry! I got carried away! I thought you would block…"

He rubbed his chest, "You surprised me. And you're a cheater."

Sakura felt ashamed at acting out. She put his arm over her shoulder and led him out of the clearing and sat him down on a park bench. She offered to heal him, but Kakashi assured her he was fine.

"Just pay for anything I order, which will be a double serving and will have extra ingredients."

"Yes, yes."

Sakura sat at his side. And a companionable silence fell for a while.

"Genma said he saw you at the Uchiha residence. Do you go there a lot?"

"No, of course not!" Sakura bristled, "Genma just caught me there once. I was just curious, that's all. I'd never been inside. I've had a lot of free time as you know and I've just been exploring around a lot."

She hoped her excuse didn't sound too lame, but Kakashi seemed to believe it.

"Avoiding Naruto also apart of your busy vacation?" He noted her expression and explained, "I saw you check out Ichuraku. As well as the subtle shift in behaviour between you two."

Sakura raised a quizzical brow and looked at Kakashi. "Naruto and I aren't kids anymore, Kakashi. And the last time I checked you weren't my sensei anymore. So, whatever it is you're trying to find out – don't. It's none of your business."

Kakashi's expression didn't change as he listened to her words. If he was offended he masked it well.

Sakura felt guilty but was determined not to change her mind. _Why was he so interested any way!?_

Kakashi stood and turned to Sakura. "I'm hungry. Lets go eat."

* * *

End Chapter 5.

Ichuraku? Or  
Ichiraku?


	6. Chapter 6

**Inseparable Companion**

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Thanks heaps to those who review.

000000

Chapter 6

It was during dinner with Kakashi that the idea came to her. The waitress had sauntered over. Her nose pink, and eyes glassy. She had commented that she feared she was getting the flu. Sakura had soon paused in her meal and when Kakashi had raised a quizzical brow, She excused herself hurriedly.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei," she said, pulling out a few bills and throwing them on the table. "I just remembered something important! Here's the money for the food. I'll see you around."

Kakashi watched her exit silently, not saying anything as Sakura almost tripped over a chair on her rushing out.

* * *

000000

"I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" she muttered to herself as she ran, the cold wind whipping her hair back into her face, "It's so stupid!"

Approaching her apartment, Sakura didn't bother turning her lights on when entering, instead just flicking on her desk lamp and pulled out the intended books. Her eyes scanned the pages.

So engrossed now, Sakura was unsure of how many hours that had passed, but when a hand touched her shoulder she turned unsurprised to face Itachi.

"I think I have a solution to your chakra problem, Itachi."

He allowed a subtle show of curious emotion to show and looked at Sakura expectantly.

"Ha! It's actually very simple, I can't believe I didn't think of it before." She was withdrawn into her mind, working through possibilities Itachi could not fathom.

"When you were capture by ANBU, you were already feeling weak, right?" she went on before he even nodded. "That's because Sasuke did this too you!"

Itachi's gaze turned intense at the mention of his name. "No, listen! Sasuke had been anticipating your confrontation; his whole being went into your fight. He had been tracking you in the snow country for months. It's only natural that he would catch a cold and could easily pass something on to you!"

Itachi shifted impatiently.

"I think he infected you! But it's not what you think. He has some how managed to stop your immune system from functioning. Your white blood cells aren't circulating, and you try to reach for them with your chakra to heal, but there immiscible. Your mind becomes stressed and you get headaches and loose the threads of healing due to the irritation."

"Are you saying he gave me the flu…?"

She grinned, not being able to help her self, "It's extremely cold in the land of snow…"

He did not look pleased, "Can you fix it?"

"Easily. I just have to specify the presence of the dangerous organisms and impel-"

"Sakura!"

"..Sorry. Just locate and heal the infection. Pills could even do the trick, if the seal is broken first, though."

"No, you can just do it yourself, right'?"

"Well, yeah. It will hurt though, the seal will take a considerable amount of chakra to break, then it will be easy to target and heal the infection. You never recognised the symptoms because they were so basic and the seal automatically rejects your natural healing tendencies. Someone from the outside should be able to do it for you, though. Breaking the seal will be the most painful and difficult part"

He sat before Sakura on the floor, crossing his legs and removing his cloak. "It's fine. I'll deal with it. Jots do it now."

"Trust Sasuke to turn his flu into something deadly…" muttered Sakura before rolling up her sleeves.

Sakura hesitated, "You're going to have to keep from pushing me out, Itachi. It's going to be uncomfortable"

She let the chakra flow smoothly into his chest and travel through his limbs. His head felt heady and the pain was tolerable for the time being.

"I must admit, though I'm a little confused. I still wonder how he managed to lock an infection under your skin without you noticing it. It's so odd, yet I suppose people used to die from the flu and-"

Itachi had been sitting quietly, listening, "He spat in my face."

Sakura looked into his face surprised, "What?"

"I don't believe he was aware of his cold symptoms. He got so enraged at me, at one point he spat in my face. Before I killed Sasuke-"

Sakura winced at his words.

"-he performed a jutsu on me, locking my sharingan in place. I was paralysed for a short amount of time. He drilled into my mind, trying to tear everything apart. He was trying to seal his attacks under my skin. I fought instinctively, but I was loosing. He was struggling too, some of his memories seeped into my consciousness…"

Sakura couldn't believe his words, and that she was sitting here listening to them. Sasuke's final moments, calmly being told from Itachi, his murdering brother.

"Specks of his training with his team, Naruto, the copy-nin, the training field," he smirked. "The park bench…"

Sakura heart slammed against her chest. She couldn't fight the tears stinging her eyes.

"Tch!"

Itachi felt the pain press in his head and cried out. He struggled not to black out and Sakura released more chakra. "It's okay, it means it's working."

She waited for his breathing to compose, and they sat in silence for some time, letting her chakra regain its steady stream. Blood had trickled from his nose and he wiped it away, Sakura assumed it was a good sign. Like something was being expelled from his body.

Itachi continued on, warily. "He previously performed a blood pact with the Snake King. I was poisoned from a summoning Sasuke did. It had hallucinogenic effects and it's made me even more vulnerable to his attack. When Sasuke used a jutsu I felt my skin absorbing it's effects like a thousand needles, at 100 times the original effect. Continuously trying put seals on the damage he was inflicting. It took me months to heal, I thought all the seals were released as well."

A small smile tilted his lip, and he bowed his head looking tired, "What dumb luck hat his flu could be the thing to push me over the edge."

"And lead to your defeat and capture," Sakura put in.

"And also to wear I'm sitting right now."

Sakura shifted un-comfortably, her chakra was almost depleted making her feel weak and tired. "If he was beating you down like this, then how…"

She gulped not wanting to continue.

"He hesitated, that's how I won. I was surprised, I thought with all my heart he would be the one who was destined to kill me."

It was too much now. Such enormous energy she'd put into healing and why, she couldn't remember.

Sakura sobbed loudly and pulled away, breaking their connection.

"What are you doing? Finish it."

Sakura cried wretchedly, "It's finished. It's over now, you bastard! I hate you! I fucking hate you! Sasuke is not a cold-blooded killer like you! He had a life and people who loved him! We were his family and we were waiting for him to finally come home!"

She had moved back into his view and had proceeded to pound him on the chest, her chakra too drained to do real damage. But still, Itachi was grinding his teeth from grunting out loud.

But he could only take so much of the hysterical girl. His eyes narrowed threateningly and he gripped her wrist lightening fast, pulling her in close. "Don't force me to silence you, Sakura-san. You're making too much of a scene for my liking."

"Go ahead and do what you want to me!"

When he did not automatically respond Sakura went on, "You're not as impassive as you think, Itachi-kun"

He hmmd, and looked off past her shoulder before realising his fingers were still gripping her wrist and let her go. She could see his black and red irises start too spin, "My chakra runs smoothly through my blood without irritation. And there is no resistance anymore."

He reached for his dark robe and pulled his arms through and stood gracefully.

Sakura waited for the impending presence of Itachi to move towards her, but he did not advance.

She gazed up at him, her legs still folded beneath her on the floor. She was still breathing heavy and wasn't sure if he was going to fight her or pull her into an embrace. The anticipating was excruciating.

Itachi walked toward her window and pulled it open wide, "Goodbye."

He didn't even glance over his shoulder before he stepped through then disappeared into the night.

Sakura stared in exhausted despair before dropping her head into her hands and weeping bitterly.

* * *

0000000000000

Naruto was standing at Sakura's door at the crack of dawn. The sun was promising to be bright and few birds chirped in the trees. It looked to be a warm day, not that he really noticed.

His arms were moving back and forth as he kept clenching and un-clenching his hands nervously. He breathed in deep, and then rapped on the door. It took 3 attempts before a very tired and miserable Sakura opened up.

"Naruto…"

His brow furrowed into worried lines. "Sakura! You look terrible!"

She growled at his use of words.

"Eh, what I mean to say is, are you feeling okay..?"

Sakura sighed, and stepped to the side allowing him entrance. He walked in but stooped just after she shut the door.

"Sakura, I can't stay long. I came to tell you Tsunade-sama has given me an S-rank mission. I'll be gone for a few months."

Sakura felt disappointed at his words, unsure of what she was hoping for. She tried to keep her voice neutral.

"Well, I hope you take care of your self then, Naruto-kun…"

"Tsunade-sama requested I take Kakashi-sensei, Sai and Neji-kun with me."

It felt like betrayal, her team leaving her behind.

"I see…"

She hadn't realized she'd risen her hands to her forehead until Naruto's hands were covering her own.

"Sakura-chan…" she showed him her resigned expression, "let me see your face."

He pulled her into his harms and rested his chin on her head. She breathed in his smell; it felt nostalgic and very pleasant.

"Where have you been Naruto..?" She never intended for it to sound like a whimper.

"I've been around, Sakura," he said softly into her hair. "I've always been here for you…"

"I need you Naruto! I never meant to drive you away," Sakura said, her fingers gripping the orange fabric covering his back. "I've needed you to come see me and tell me everything's okay, and that I'm not a bad person, and that I didn't make the wrong decision-"

"Sakura-chan!" His grip tightened and he bent forward, enveloping her even more into his body. "You can never do anything wrong! I'm so sorry I haven't been over lately; I thought you wanted some time…but I swear I'm here for you. Sakura, you're my best friend!"

"Naruto…"

Their arms trailed up and down each other's backs, and he wiped away tears Sakura didn't remember releasing. His eyes sought hers and she felt his breath, but he pulled back and looked away.

"I better get going then."

She touched his hand before letting him go, "Be careful."

And for the second time in 12 hours Sakura watched another lover walk out on her.

0000000000000

End ch6.

Don't know how I feel about this chapter, but i've already moved on to the seventh. also, sometimes i think we forget that sakura is incredibly smart, though i'm not, so lets pretend what i wrote makes sense.. XP

And, Itachi will be back.

please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Inseparable Companion**

Thanks to all who have reviewed. Here's a smiley: :D

I really do read them.

And a special thanks to _Terrified of Logic_ for pointing out a mistake in the previous chapter. Cheers! (I went back and corrected it... )

_**Chapter 7**_

A week went by.

It was un-eventful, except now the pressure on the ninja had doubled since Itachi had still not been found.

Any thoughts of Itachi had bad effects on Sakura. She would get nervous and panic, and then the overwhelming guilt would follow.

So she did her best to ignore it, and hoped to redeem her indiscretion by joining in the hunt. Today she sat waiting outside the Hokage's office, ready to convince Tsunade of her ability to work again.

"Sakura-chan," She looked up into Shizune's face. "Tsunade sama will see you now."

She took a calming breath and then transformed her expression into what she hoped was a pleasant and confident look.

"Tsundade-shishou." She bowed respectively.

Tsunade looked up from her tall piles of mission reports and un-signed mission scrolls and eyed Sakura.

Her smile was beginning to hurt, but Sakura was managing to keep her eyes bright.

"Get over here and give me a hand with this pile!"

Sakura beamed at the order. "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the two shinobi who stood before her. She sighed heavily. It was late and right now she could be enjoying a steaming mug of Sake over a poker table right now, but it would have to wait just a little longer.

"When Shizune said you had arrived back, I was surprised. I didn't receive any alerts about an early arrival home. Where are Naruto and Sai?"

Kakashi answered, his slouch only straightening slightly as he addressed the Hokage. "Turns out our lead was a dud. The town's people were ignorant and there was no trace of the fugitive ever being in that location. There was not much point of us hanging around any longer."

"And the other half of the mission?"

Neji spoke up, his white eyes frowning slightly in thought. "They had no hassle crossing the border into Stone. Naruto feels he may be on to something that will show results. They've found a group of civilians who may have been in contact. He also speculates he may need more time, perhaps a few more weeks. They've organized to move out and see if they can look at some of his hiding places they have been hearing about."

Tsunade hmmd thoughtfully, "I won't call them back if that's the case. If their lead is a success they may need back up, the fugitive, Sen Toujo is not to be under-estimated. We need this under control. "

She looked back up at Kakashi and Neji's faces.

"Neji-kun"

"Hai!"

"I'll give this one to you. Assemble a three-man team and report back in an hour. Dismissed!"

Neji bowed before stepping out leaving Kakashi still in the office.

He was surprised it was not him who was asked to go back and was about to voice it when Tsunade spoke up again.

"Kakashi-kun. There is another matter I want to you to focus on."

He only raised a brow.

"Finding Itachi-kun!"

As he sauntered out from the Hokage's office he stopped to greet Iruka. It was not his style to be out this late, but noticing the direction he came from, Kakashi could see he'd stayed back late again at the school, no doubt working overtime.

"Kakashi-kun! You're back early? I thought you were away for at least another 3 weeks."

Iruka came over and they fell into step. Kakashi looked at Iruka's smiling face and wondered how someone could devote so much of his or her free time to doing more than what was necessary of work. He then thought of Sakura and the hours she spends at the hospital and doing research, helping people and healing the sick. He could only imagine dedicating his free time to _icha icha_.

Kakashi slipped one hand from his pocket and scratched the back of his head, "Well it turned out to be a divided mission, and only half really a help…"

Iruka waved his hands apologetically, "Ah! Of course. I don't need the details, I know it's confidential."

Kakashi chuckled. And Iruka steered the topic away from top-secret missions.

"It's good of you to give Genma-san a place to stay while his apartment is being patched up."

"Please… that leech," Kakashi scoffed, before muttering under his breath, "he better have not laid his hands on my icha icha..."

Iruka yawned before politely excusing himself, "Well I'm going to go and get some rest. I have an early class to teach tomorrow. I'll see you around Kakashi-kun"

"Yeah." He waved goodbye before deciding to head straight to the bar, hours of drinking lay before him before stopping at the memorial. Home can wait; it also seemed especially un-appealing with his current houseguest at the moment.

* * *

It was easy to get back into the routine around the hospital Sakura found, but although work went by quick she found the nights intolerable. Tsunade refused to let her join any hunting parties, insisting of her talents being more valuable around the hospital.

After work Sakura would walk by the Uchiha residence on her way home, even though it was out of her way.

But it was always dark and empty.

Then returning home she would lie in her bed anticipating some sort of intrusion but it never came.

Her sleeps had returned to being restless and hot. Alabaster skin and black hair plagued her dreams and most night she awoke sweating, the sheets wrapped around her legs. This was one of those nights again. A frustrated moan spilled out of her mouth.

"_Damn you Itachi-kun! Are you really not coming back…?"_

It had been 7 nights and 8 days, but it felt like months since she had seen Itachi, or Naruto for that matter. What had she been doing this last few months. she felt out of touch with whome she used to be.

Sakura sighed, knowing she would get no more sleep and wished desperately for the weight of a warm body above her.

She lowered her heated face in her arms feeling dirty and ashamed and did her best not to cry.

Then a terrible thought struck her and she looked over at her analogue clock glaring brightly from her bedside table.

2:07

It was late. But she wondered if she dared, just this once go get some comfort…

* * *

She hoped this was the right house and she hoped he was still staying here. But it was too late now. Here she stood in her pyjamas, a long jacket hanging over her shoulders and her pink fluffy slippers keeping her toes warm, because standing outside Kakashi-sensei's apartment at half past two in the morning was freezing!

Then another thought struck her, what if Genma wasn't alone!?! What if had some woman keeping him company tonight. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

But her feet wouldn't move. She was caught in indecision after making her way here, and now unsure if it was really a wise idea. She kept walking up to the door and then walking back down the stairs, then back up to the door. She was terrified to knock. Eventually she started to feel foolish and crouched down, leaning her back against the front door.

When it opened.

She fell into the opening flat onto her back. Genma stood in loose fitting pants and a singlet. He stared down at her in surprise and Sakura's face turned beat red.

"Sakura-chan..!"

He invited her in and she gratefully accepted getting out of the cold night. But now, sitting across from each other at the kitchen table she wondered if the awkward silence was even more unbearable.

Genma looked more relaxed on the other hand and stood up with his mug in his long fingers. "You want another refill?"

Sakura jumped, then, mentally kicked herself at her skittish behaviour. "Ah, n-no thanks."

He moved into the kitchen and Sakura stood up.

"You're leaving?"

She turned to face Genma who had placed his mug on the sink and had come to stand before her.

Sakura lowered her pink face in embarrassment and smiled apologetically.

"I'm so sorry Genma-san, I know I disturbed you and it's really late…"

Genma smiled wide and brought a hand up to rest on her shoulder, "Sakura-chan, you still haven't told me why you're here. Is something the matter?"

Sakura swallowed, unsure of what to say. Didn't he remember that offer he made to her, but it was Genma, he probably said that to everyone.

Genma sighed at her silence. "Look, it's really late. Just stay here tonight."

Sakura looked up quickly, "No! I can't do that!"

"Why not!" he replied grinning, "It's already this late, and you should have considered things such as _matters of decency_ before you came here at 3am in the first place."

Genma refused to listen to her protest and had already started laying out a spare futon and blankets on the lounge room floor.

He also showed her the bathroom and towels for a shower in the morning. Sakura felt embarrassed at suddenly becoming aware of the intimate details she was learning about Kakashi-sensei's house.

"Now I promise you I won't peak in the morning when you have a shower."

Genma winked and swooping for a kiss on the cheek, bid her goodnight and disappeared into the main bedroom.

Sakura lowered her head in defeat and let out a long drawn sigh.

She sauntered over to her bed and sat for 15 minutes before getting back up and tip toeing over to the bedroom door. She entered silently and peered down at Genma's silent form.

In the night's light, his hair looked black and it secretly pleased Sakura. She leaned over to touch his face but her hand got caught in a firm grip.

She gasped at the speed of his movement as Genma was very much awake and watching Sakura. He pulled her down onto the bed and she lay awkwardly on top of him, her face pressing awkwardly into his chest. She could feel his steady heartbeat and hoped he could not feel her's beating erratically in response.

"Want to tell me what you were planning on doing Sakura-chan..?"

She raised herself up on her arms and looked down into his face.

Genma released his firm grip on her wrist and brushed the bangs from her forehead.

"You know Sakura-chan, in the moonlight your hair looks so pale, almost white…"

"Funny, I was thinking how dark yours looked…"

He studied her face in the darkened room; her features looked softer and even more alluring.

"Genma-san, I never got to kiss the guy I like goodbye. We actually never even kissed once." Her voice sounded pitiful, and tight of emotion. She was always obvious to read, her emotions flickering over her face all the time.

Genma's fingers tugged at her hair bringing her in closer and lightly touched her lips.

When she didn't pull away he nipped at her lips testing her tenderness before pushing harder and gaining entrance into her mouth.

Genma was pleased at her response, letting his fingers explore through her hair and pull her deeper into his mouth.

"Nn-"

They pulled apart for air. Both sounding ragged.

"Sakura-chan! Are you sure you want to do this?"

Instead of answering she trailed her hand down over his collarbone and further until it rested on his hip. She then lightly touched the bottom of his singlet and slowly pushed it up, revealing a lightly tanned lithe body. But when she squeezed her eyes shut, it turned to someone else's.

Genma could no longer stand being the one on his back and leaning forward he brought Sakura into his embrace and pressing close turned them around, forcing her back into the mattress.

Genma's movements took on speed and picked up in aggression and Sakura found herself becoming aroused.

He finished stripping his self of the singlet and bent to undoing Sakura's buttons. She rested her arms to the side and closed her eyes giving into the sensation of his fingers playing over her chest, then warm material being removed and the cold air touching her exposed chest.

She shivered slightly which didn't go un-noticed by Genma who responded by placing his lips on her skin.

But when the cold air came back she opened her eyes in confusion to see what he was doing.

A gloved hand was clamped over his mouth and his arms had been twisted painfully behind him. Although the room was heavy in shadow, Sakura could see the silver hair flashing, and in between his long bangs a black eye glared dangerously at her.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura was mortified. She never even considered his early arrival. Or the fact that they were in his house or he would even find out.

He released Genma, who had the decency to look slightly ashamed. He picked up a shirt and started dressing. "Kakashi…It's not like you think it is…"

Kakashi's voice was low and cold, and his expression murderous. "_Get out Genma. I don't want to hear your excuses right now.._!"

He new he'd have to deal with Kakashi's anger another time. Genma glanced at Sakura briefly, something registering in his eyes before reaching deep into his pocket for a senbon and exiting. When they heard the front door shut a suffocating silence fell and when Kakashi looked at Sakura and she burst into tears.

He advanced toward her.

"What _the hell_ was that, Sakura!?!"

* * *

End Ch 7.

I discovered that I've become fond of Italics!

Next Chapter: Will Naruto find out about Sakura's behaviour!?! well...probably not next chapter, but Itachi might make an appearance. :P

rXr - i assume that means read and review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Inseparable Companion**

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto is not my original creation.

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Kakashi sat next to Sakura on the bed. His anger was still there, but he had managed to keep it under control as he waited patiently for Sakura to control her sobs.

Kakashi was still trying to understand what had greeted him on his arrival home. If it had been any other woman he'd caught Genma with, then Kakashi would have just been pissed off that it was his bed they were using.

But it was Sakura-chan. The naïve girl he'd originally trained and had watched grow. What was Genma thinking?

"Sakura... tell me honestly, do you like Genma-san? Is that why you're hear at this time of the morning?" Kakashi spoke with a calm tone, his words quietening her crying to sniffling.

Sakura's face took on a concerned expression, struggling to decide on what she should say, "N-no…"

Kakashi sighed.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sakura-chan."

Those words hit deep and Sakura looked up in surprise at Kakashi.

"But sensei!"

Kakashi stood up frustrated, fighting to keep his calm aura, and when Sakura reached her hand out to stop him from walking away she flinched at the expression he showed her when he looked back down at her.

"Please stay and listen to me..."

"Why?"

Her fingers were still attached to his sleeve, holding him in place. She bowed her head into his arm.

"So you can tell me that I'm still the same Sakura-chan whose hair you used to rustle all those times to reassure me."

Kakashi brought his other hand up and placed it on Sakura's fingertips, "But you're not. You've grown up now… "

He moved her hand away from his arm before continuing, "Sakura, are you going to tell Naruto?"

He noted her surprise then followed by fear, and confirmed what he already suspected in his head. That they were involved.

"Kakashi-sensei, I never did anything with Genma-san. I swear, this was the first time and you stopped us"

He listened, his eyes staring out the window behind her.

"…and I was just lonely, it won't happen again."

She could see a crease forming between his eyes as his squeezed them shut at her words.

"That's not good enough, Sakura-chan. You have people who care about you, you have friends, Naruto who loves you! And I'm here too, as well!"

Sakura reacted instantly, her anger lashing out.

"But you're NOT!"

Kakashi turned to her in confusion.

"You think you understand and that you are aware but you're not! The two boys I cared about, abandoned me. And I kept waiting, never minding or saying anything, I worked hard on my own while waiting for them to return to me! And when they finally did, Sasuke dies and Naruto hasn't even noticed I have changed! No one looks at me! _No one!_"

"Sakura!"

"And _you _Kakashi-sensei! Only lecturing me when it's convenient. Were you really my sensei! When did you ever really care about anything I di-"

Her words were stopped by a ringing smack. She raised her hand to her left cheek in stunned surprise. Kakashi too looked surprised.

"I didn't mean that." And he pushed forward and brought Sakura into his embrace. His long arms wrapped her up and his fingers caught in her hair. Sakura's face was pressed awkwardly into his vest pocket and its contents were sharp. But she didn't mind, taking advantage of this rare display of warmth. She raised her hands and curled her fingers into his chest, fighting more tears.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Sakura-chan, but we have all noticed how much you've grown and improved, and we all care for you."

"Mmn. Sensei!"

* * *

"Oi! I had to sleep on a park bench because of you!"

Kakashi was leaning against a thick trunk of a nicely shaded tree, he didn't bother to raise his head from his well-loved book to look at Genma.

He moved over to join Kakashi in the shade. Kakashi didn't appear as upset or angry as Genma was afraid he would be.

"So…"

Kakashi flicked to the next page, "So what?"

Genma sat in front of Kakashi, crossing his legs and started twisting his senbon between his fingers. "What did she say to you?"

"That she walked into my apartment and bedroom looking for me."

Genma let out a snort followed by laughter, "You liar…"

Genma went on, "The guy she likes she can't have, so she came to me. Because, the guys she usually relies on for comfort weren't there for her…"

Kakashi remained silent, leafing through his book at bit faster now.

Genma played with his senbon a little before continuing, "Remember when we were in Sand, at the Kazekage's birthday celebration. Right after that Uchiha kid had returned. Naruto had been drinking and stated he was awake that night, when Sakura had kissed him in his sleep. And then Sasuke-kun spoke up and said he'd been awake too when she had kissed him as well."

Genma chuckled at the tale. Kakashi remembered that mission, he'd been awake as well. But he would never speak up about it. That was year's back when the team had been sent on an A-class mission, before Sasuke had left the Hidden Leaf.

"What's your point?"

"Hmm, nothing. Just, Sakura-chan said something odd to me last night…"

"Genma…"

"Well, I was just thinking," He raised his face to look at Kakashi, "you don't think Sakura released Itachi out on purpose, do you..?"

Kakashi frowned at the comment, finally lifting his gaze, "What do you mean by that?"

Genma scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Sakura said to me she has never kissed the guy she likes. Maybe…Sakura likes Uchiha Itachi. Maybe in her hurt over losing Sasuke-kun she has unwillingly attached herself to the next best thing from him."

"That's… that's impossible." Though, Kakashi felt something suspicious uncoil inside him. It sounded ridiculous, but when he considered Sakura and the circumstances surrounding Itachi he couldn't stop thinking about it being a possibility.

"Itachi murdered Sasuke! Sakura is very aware of that fact."

Genma stood, he's knee's cracking and he stretched his arms. "Well, tonight I plan on getting a good rest! I'm going to go find some babe to take me in."

He turned to head off, picking up a drawstring bag on his way, before stopping one last time, "Kakashi, err… about Sakura-chan… "

Kakashi drew his hand over his eyes, sighing, "Genma. No more, just leave. And let's not talk about that ever again."

"Right!"

And he was gone, taking with him the ability for Kakashi to focus on his book. Now he had new and unsettling thoughts clouding his mind.

* * *

Sakura stepped through the door of her dark and cool apartment, leaving her shoes at the entrance she headed straight to her kitchen. Although she barely slept, nodding off in the early hours of the morning at Kakashi-sensei's house, she felt refreshed.

Today's shift didn't start until noon and Sakura found herself looking forward to the free hours ahead of her. She shut the fridge door after finding the orange juice and turned for a glass.

A sharp voice hissed at her from the dark, "Damn you, Sakura-chan!"

She jumped at the large shadow, and the glass shattered at her feet.

Itachi loomed before her, his weight leaning heavily on the bench, he looked tired, and thin. His skin was like wax, and his cheeks and eyes more hollow than usual.

"You bitch! You didn't heal me. You did something else to me… "

Sakura regained her composure at his appearance and moved toward him, "Itachi-kun, you really came back. To tell you the truth, I never planned on letting you go in the first place."

"God damn it! I barely made it here un-detected. If I'm found, I swear…"

Sakura raised a fine pink eye brow, "You'll what? Itachi-kun, you're in no position to be threatening me."

She raise her hand to her lips to cover a small smile, "I'm the hokage's apprentice, and you are a traitor to Konoha. I would die before letting you escape like that."

Something flashed in Itachi's eyes. Surprise, hurt, anger or just exhaustion, Sakura couldn't define. "You shouldn't let someone have such open access to your mind Itachi, who knows what that could really be playing around with."

"But you healed me, I felt it!"

"And then I poisoned you, just a chakra induced suggestion that you couldn't detect."

"What the hell… "

"It's just a pin-hole, slowly draining you. I'm surprised your sharingan didn't detect it. Or, maybe you can't use your sharingan either…"

He moved into place in front of her and roughly seized her shoulders, his expression cold and menacing, "I was going to let you live, but not anymore."

As damaged as he was, he still moved swiftly, pilling out a kunai from his dark cloak, but Sakura was strong and fast and threw his weight over her shoulder. She jumped with him and landed on top of him, Itachi laying under her on his back, gasped for air.

"Itachi-kun, prepare to face the judgement of Konoha…"

"Sakura…" his eyes pleaded with her, "I thought, that you and I…"

She pushed her kunai into his neck, cutting off his words. "There was never a _you and I_. You were just convienient, and so was I. Other than that, I feel nothing for you."

Her last words pulled at something inside her but she didn't correct them. Itachi relaxed his hands and posture and lay limp under her. She sat rigidly on top, still unsure of his intention. He looked at her, a bemused expression touching his features and he tipped his head back and let out a chuckle.

"To think, I've been so foolish lately, to let my guard down around a girl…"

He lay there, his legs and arms splayed around her. He then gently touched her legs and drew circle on her thigh. "I might have a little bit of energy left, you know for old times sake…"

Sakura blushed. "Baka! I'm never doing _that_ with you again!"

Itachi's familiar smirk appeared and Sakura found herself transfixed, "You know, I think you just desperately wanted to keep me for yourself. Did you really only think of Sasuke all those times when I was inside you?"

"Of-of course!"

He pushed his upper body forward, "Sakura," his voice like a caress, pleading with her, "Come on, heal me again this time, truly, and I swear I'll give you the greatest pleasure"

"No… Itachi-kun"

"Come-on Sakura-chan…" his lips were now nipping at her collar and trailing up her neck, when he stiffened slightly, he brought his face to hers, a cynical expression attached, "Your scent, and the way you react… have you been with another man recently?"  
Sakura scrambled off his lap and pulled her arm up over his face. Was it that obvious!?!

"Hmm. Don't tell me, I've left you that un-fulfilled. What did you do with him?" Although he said it with a smile, it didn't reach is eyes, which were cold and piercing.

"Did he fuck you as good as I would have?"

Sakura swiped her hand at his approaching form, "Shut up! It never got that far! I haven't slept with anyone since you!"

He seemed pleased at her words and drew her close, which she made to resist.

"Come now, you went through all that trouble of making sure I'd have a reason to come back, now - don't pretend you don't want me to embrace you."

And with that she relented, and her words tumbled from her lips in a rush. "Just until the end of the month, and then I swear I'll release you. I'll heal you fully and let you make your own way out of the village. If you are captured so be it. But I'll do my part honestly. But you have to stay with me just until the end of the month…"

Itachi looked down into her eyes, she looked very vulnerable and he took her word for it. Not questioning his own motive for seeking her out again when he knew it was a risk.

"Just until the end of the month!"

Just until Naruto gets home.

* * *

End Chapter 8.

Sorry this was another short chapter, but I'm posting a new fanfic soon. But, I'll prioritize this one first.

Check it out sometime.

rXr


End file.
